


Renaissance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Moving on.





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: A tribute to Kat, who writes so beautifully and has a sweet soul. Her drabble 'Finale' inspired me to tears and this.  


* * *

He felt the rhythm in his bones and the words seemed to flow through his veins, spring from his soul. He'd written them over and over, used five different pens (no significance there, nothing so obvious) and now he was sure.

He was as sure as he'd ever been that he'd survived the inferno and risen, phoenix-like, to speak their epilogue the only way he knew how.

He was sure that he'd never climb higher, was certain that his day was done. Felt her joy and her pride match his own.

He caught her hand as it fell.

Her heart.


End file.
